Muy normal
by MissyFuzz
Summary: Esto es lo que a todo hermano sobreprotector le podría suceder.


**Bueno, pues este es un oneshot... y no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.**

* * *

**Muy normal**

Era un día como otro normal, todo muy normal, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, todos seguían obsesionados con el fútbol y todavía no apareció nadie que quisiera destruir el mundo o el fútbol... todo muy normal, y como cualquier otro día Kido se encontraba sentado en el típico banco observando cómo entrenaba su equipo, la Royal Academy, junto con su "ayudante" Sakuma (autor: La verdad no sé si definirlo como ayudante). Era un día como otro cualquiera pero había una cosa que no encajaba y era que Kido tenía una marca bastante grande y muy bien definida de una mano estampada en la cara.

―...

―...¬¬U

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Kido.

―Kido..., ¿qué te ha pasado? ―le preguntó Sakuma con una risita nerviosa a la vez que le señalaba.

―¿Eh?.. Ah, nada...

―No, nada..., ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Si se nota de lejos que te han pegado! ―saltó de repente empezando a descojonarse de risa―. ¿Ya te ha rechazado otra? ¿Quién fue esta vez? ―dijo riéndose y señalándolo acusadoramente.

―No fue eso ―respondió Kido frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro, amigo Kido, aunque si sigues así vas a acabar más solo que la una... menos mal que todavía tienes a Haruna ―le dijo Sakuma dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y después volver a reírse.

Definitivamente Sakuma quiere morir entre terribles sufrimientos, pensaba para sí Kido a la vez que imaginaba mil y una formas de torturarlo.

―¡Qué no es eso, idiota! Es sólo... ―dijo Kido.

―¿Es sólo, qué? ―preguntó Sakuma dejando de reírse.

―Que... ¡Qué fue Haruna! ¡¿Vale?!

―¡¿Haruna?! ―dijo empezando a reírse de nuevo―. ¿y qué hiciste para que te pegara?

―Nada, sólo... ―respondió Kido dudando en qué iba a decirle, mientras Sakuma pensaba que esto iba a estar muy bien, y suspiró―. Mejor empiezo desde el principio...

_Ocurrió ayer por la noche en mi casa, había invitado a todos porque a mi hermana le dio por celebrar una fiesta de... la verdad no me acuerdo de que iba pero..._

―Espera, espera, ¿una fiesta? ¡¿Cómo no me invitaste?! ―preguntó Sakuma.

―Para empezar, sí te invité, lo que pasó fue que te emborrachaste al principio y te dormiste ―le respondió. Sakuma iba a replicar pero no se le ocurrió nada―. Ahora, no me vuelvas a interrumpir.

―Sí...

_Bien, a lo que iba era que estábamos todos los del equipo más la chicas, hasta ahora todo iba bien pero en cuanto a mi hermana le vio la idea de traer alcohol se perdió el control de la fiesta. Hay algunas personas que no les va nada bien el alcohol. Pero yo, como al parecer era el único responsable, no tomé nada por precaución, pero creo que fui el único, porque al final todo parecía más bien una guardería, y yo el responsable de ella._

―_¡Midorikawa! ¡Kabeyama! ¡Dejad la nevera ahí! ¡Natsumi, bájate de la mesa! ―le gritaba a todo el mundo que se estuviera quieto, en parte creo que no serviría de profesor, cuando oí abrirse el garaje―. ¡Mi coche! ―vi como mi coche salía por el garaje y después de esto no lo he vuelto a ver más, aunque creo que ya sé quien fue el que lo hizo. Mientras me lamentaba sobre mi perdida oí como el sonido de un cristal romperse._

―_¡Ja! ¡¿Quien crees que es mejor ahora, Someoka?! ―gritaba Fubuki, o más bien Atsuya, riendo como un psicópata sujetando una botella de cristal rota y pisando a un Someoka inconsciente,una parte de mí pensó que lo había matado pero a la otra no le importaba, me preocupaba más haber perdido mi coche._

―_Dime, Kido ¡Hip! ―me dijo un ebrio Goenji rodeándome el cuello con su brazo― ¿tú crees que hice bien al abandonar el Fifth Sector? Lo he pensado mucho y creo que voy a formar otro..._

_Después de decirme eso cayó dormido en el sofá, me roban el coche, hay un posible homicidio y otro amenaza con volver a formar el Fifth Sector... definitivamente pensaba que nada podía superar ese panorama hasta que vi la gota que colmó el vaso, esto era lo peor que podía pasar, ¡Haruna estaba besándose, BESÁNDOSE, con Tachimukai! Esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto y yo, como todo buen hermano haría, fui a separarlos_

―_¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?!_

―_Ooh, niisan~, ji, ji... ―decía mi hermana con una vocecita chillona y riendose de vez cuando― ¿conoces a mi Tachi- ¡hip! Tachichan _

―_¡Ya lo conozco! pero lo que digo es que ¡¿qué estáis haciendo?!_

―_¿Qué~? ¡hip! Pues besar... ―dijo Tachimukai mientras se reincorporaba a la acción._

―_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a mi hermana?! ―les dije separándolos bruscamente―. ¡si quieres besar, besa a... a Natsumi! ―le exigí practicamente sin pensar ya que fue lo primero que me vino a la mente al verla todavía subida a la mesa._

―_Endo, ¿me prestas a tu esposa? ―le preguntó Tachimukai a Endo que estaba al lado suya (yo no me había enterado) abrazando a un balón con cara de traumado._

―_¡No! ―gritó Haruno abrazando a Tachimukai―. Tú eres mío, Tachi-kun._

―_Oye, ¡¿qué significa eso?! ―le pregunté yo en vano._

―_Vamos, Tachi-chan, ¡Hip! Vamoz a un lugar más íntimo_

―_¡¿Qué?!_

_No fui capaz de detenerles, ellos ya se habían encerrado en mi cuarto, y por si fuera poco en MI CUARTO, no les bastaba sólo con verme sufrir sino que también tenían que restregármelo por la cara._

―_Ne~, Kido, ¡hip! ¿qué nombres te gustarían para tu sobrinos? ¡hip! ―me preguntó un ebrio Endo que, no sé porque, pero tenía un balón en brazos envuelto en una manta como un bebé―. Cuchi, cuchi ―decía haciendo cosquillas a su balón― eres una monada, ¡Hip! creo que te llamaré... ¡Aki! _

_Yo no le hice más caso al desvarío de mi amigo y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, pero naturalmente estaba cerrado, pero yo no me doy tan fácilmente por vencido y me puse a petar la puerta._

―_¿Qué estás haciendo? ―me preguntó Kazemaru que sorprendentemente no estaba borracho._

―_Tachimukai y Haruna se han encerrado ahí, ¡No puedo dejarlos solos!_

_Se escuchan unos sonidos provenientes de MI CUARTO._

―_Tachi-chan, ¡yo quiero ir encima!_

―_Pero se siente muy bien encima tuya._

―_Yo también quiero, mmm... ―se escuchó un silencio que fue inmediatamente roto―. ¡ai, no me agarres ahí!_

_Yo estaba por tirar la puerta pero fui detenido por el que consideraba mi amigo. _

―_Seguro que no es lo que tú piensas ―me dijo Kazemaru._

―_¡Pero tú has oído! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ―dije yo y me dispuse a tirar la puerta a bajo pero lo único que conseguí fue dislocarme el hombro―. ¡ah, mi pobre hermana!_

―_Estás exagerando, seguro que no es lo que tú piensas ―me dijo Kazemaru "intentando" consolarme._

_Se escuchan más sonido provenientes de mi cuarto, esta vez parecía que era el sonido del rechinar de la cama._

―_¡Ah, mi hermana está siendo corrompida por un idiota! ―lloraba a mares por la escena que estaba ocurriendo a penas separada por una puerta de mí._

_Se escuchaba de todo, risas, gritos, gemidos, golpes... y todo proveniente de mi cuarto y yo no podía hacer nada, intentaba evitar pensar lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro pero no podía, imaginarme a Haruna y al idiota haciéndolo en mi cuarto desnudos sin ningún pudor hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas._

―_Ne~, Kido, ¿a que es adorable? ―me dijo Endo mostrándome su balón en brazos. Yo no estaba de humor para sus tonterías así que cogí a su estúpido balón y lo tiré por la ventana._

―_¡Mi bebé! ―gritó Endo desesperadamente tirándose también por la ventana, menos mal que era la planta baja._

_Yo me quedé llorando en la puerta y al final creo que me acabé durmiendo. Cuando me desperté estaba todo tirado y todos durmiendo, la mayoría en el suelo. Yo aún no tenía todas las ideas claras pero enseguida me vino a la mente lo que estaba sucediendo ayer en MI CUARTO así que me puse a petar en la puerta hecho una furia, pero esta vez no tuve que esperar mucho por que en seguida fue abierta por una Haruna con cara de zombie._

―_Ay, Kido, ¿Por qué gritas tanto? Me duele muchísimo la cabeza... ―decía Haruna sujetándose la cabeza._

―_¡¿Y vosotros que habéis hecho esta noche?! ―pregunté yo entrando en el cuarto bruscamente, mi sorpresa ue al ver a los dos vestidos y a Tachimukai dormido en la cama de arriba._

―_¿Cómo que qué hemos hecho? Yo no me acuerdo de nada ―dijo Haruna._

―_¿Eh? Pero si... ―decía yo._

―_¿Qué pasa aquí? ―preguntó Tachimukai despertándose._

―_¡Tú! ―grité yo señalando a Tachimukai―. ¡has corrompido a mi hermana!_

―_¿Qué...?_

―_¡No te hagas el sueco! ¡Lo he oído todo!_

―_¡Kido, no hemos hecho nada! ―gritó Haruna indignada._

―_¡Pero si os he oído..._

_Antes de que yo terminara mi frase Haruna me pegó una bofetada._

―_De verdad, Kido, me decepciona que pienses así de mí ―me dijo Haruna y se fue._

―_¡Espera, Haruna! ―grité._

―_Eh..., yo mejor me voy ―dijo Tachimukai y se fue corriendo._

―Y ya está _―_terminó de contar. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "WTF?!" hasta que saltaron a hablar entre sí.

―Nuestro entrenador es un pervertido _―_decía uno.

―Mira que pensar así de Haruna _―_decía otro.

Estuvieron hablando entre sí, cosa que molestó mucho a Kido e hizo que explotara.

―¡Ya está bien! ¡Cincuenta vueltas al campo, ahora!

―Eh... yo tengo una pregunta _―_dijo uno recibiendo una mirada asesina del entrenador pero que a la vez exigía que hablase_―. _eh..., ¿por qué tienes una cama encima de otra en tu habitación?

―Porque todavía sueña con que su hermana duerma con él _―_le dijo Sakuma por bajo en la oreja al chico.

―¡Ya está bien, Sakuma! _―_gritó Kido y estuvo persiguiéndolo.

Una semana más tarde nadie sabía del paradero de Sakuma y el coche de Kido fue encontrado en un vertedero sin ninguna prueba del ladrón, Someoka estuvo ingresado en el hospital sin recibir ninguna visita por parte de nadie (ni siquiera de nishiki xD) y Goenji al final retractó la idea de volver a formar el Fifth Sector, por ahora, eso sí, al final Endo acabó con un nuevo bebé, lo que no agradó nada a Natsumi y mucho menos que se llamara Aki.

FIN!

* * *

**Bueno, al fin terminé! Si ya sé que fue corto pero antes de nada quisiera decir que este fic lo hice lo más a correr posible, ¿por qué? por que quería terminarlo cuanto antes ademas de que no me gusta cómo me estaba quedando... y nada más.**

**SeeU later**


End file.
